Professor Venomous
Professor Venomous, also known as simply Venomous, under the identity of Shadowy Figure and formerly Laserblast, is the overall main antagonist of the 2017 Cartoon Network animated series OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. He is a former member of the superhero team P.O.I.N.T. who would later turn to a life of villainy upon losing his powers, as well as the ex-boyfriend of Carol/Silver Spark and the father of K.O.. He is also one of the top business partners and clients of Lord Boxman, and later the co-owner of Boxmore with him, and the boss/creator of Fink. He serves as a major recurring antagonist in Seasons one and two, and one of the two main antagonists of Season three (alongside his turbo form, Shadowy Figure). He is voiced by , who also portrayed Shadowy Figure, Trevor Philips from Grand Theft Auto V, and Simon from The Walking Dead. History Season 1 In "I Am Dendy", after revealing her POW Card collection, Dendy shows off Professor Venomous' POW Card, which K.O. states that he has only ever seen on the internet. In "We're Captured", Venomous and Fink attend a dinner party with Lord Boxman, who, unbeknownst to them, had also captured K.O., Enid, and Radicles on the same night. When Venomous and Fink arrive, Boxman, sucking up to his client, attempts to take his coat, only to be kicked back by Fink. Boxman then questions the use of organic minions and Venomous replies that he finds them more useful than mechanical ones, especially considering that he did not receive Boxmore's last shipment. Before he can properly explain himself, Boxman is forced to deal with K.O., Rad, and Enid, and sends Shannon to distract Venomous and Fink while he is with the heroes. At dinner, Venomous and Fink are clearly displeased with eating Boxman's burnt ham, and Venomous tries to hurry their meeting along, claiming he doesn't have a lot of time. K.O., Rad, and Enid, dressed as waiters, then arrive and begin sabotaging the dinner, adding too much pepper to Venomous' spaghetti, causing him to sneeze uncontrollably. When K.O.'s disguise slips, Venomous is notably confused by his presence, before he, Fink and Boxman are bombarded by pies. After Boxman turns Shannon and Darrell into a cannon that fires K.O., Rad and Enid's pies back at them, Venomous steps in and asks to use his canon as well. With K.O., Rad and Enid trapped, Venomous voices his distaste for dinner parties, noting that vanquishing heroes is more exciting, before blasting the heroes out of Boxmore. Venomous then explains that he had initially wanted to sever his contract with Boxmore, but, now seeing how much Boxman values the sport of defeating heroes, he will buy a thousand of them. Venomous and Boxman hug, although Fink knocks Boxman out using a boxing glove. In "K.O.'s Video Channel", during K.O.'s "Top Ten POW Cards" video, he lists Professor Venomous' card as Number 10, due to him being level Negative 7 and "because he's purple". In "Villain's Night Out", Professor Venomous visits Boxmore in order to see Boxman's new secret project, having become desperate due to the superhero team P.O.I.N.T. putting pressure on him. Boxman shows Venomous a Glorb Processing Plant connected to his project, however, before he can elaborate on it, Fink updates Venomous on the status of Billiam Milliam's party, and they begin to leave. However, realizing that Venomous is going to a Villain Party, Boxman convinces Venomous to allow him to come along as his plus one, leaving Fink to be babysat by Darrell and Shannon. At the party, Billion Million questions why Venomous brought Boxman along, as he is a "joke" villain, although Venomous assures him that Boxman will barely be noticed. Immediately, Boxman begins making a fool out of himself and annoys the other villains, resulting in Venomous trying to get him to stop while he is on the dance floor, dancing along with him, although gives up when he realizes how inane his actions are. Soon afterwards, Boxman dedicates his karaoke song, "Two of Hearts" to Venomous, who is completely embarrassed by being associated with Boxman's terrible singing. Once the villains start their "Explode Off" contest, Boxman launches numerous missiles at P.O.I.N.T. headquarters in an attempt to impress Venomous, resulting in the building's defense systems destroying the yacht and forcing the other villains to escape, leaving Boxman and Venomous behind. Venomous offers to share the final life raft with Boxman, however, the latter reveals that he actually knew how poorly the other villains thought of him, yet doesn't care, summoning a giant spiked box to destroy the rest of the yacht while he and Venomous escape on his flying desk. Having developed a newfound respect for Boxman, Venomous asks to know every detail of his secret project, also giving Boxman a bio-chip to turn his "science project" into the deadliest weapon ever. Boxman accepts Venomous' offer and the two ride off, heading to pick up Fink. In "Villains' Night In", while Darrell and Shannon are babysitting Fink, she mentions that she is Venomous' favorite test minion (also revealing the father-daughter relationship between them), and later states that Venomous gave her a special collar that allows her to gain immense power when a Glorb is inserted into it. When Venomous and Boxman return, Fink attempts to blame the entire night's events on Darrell and Shannon, only to fall asleep while doing so. Venomous remarks that it is usually Fink's babysitters that end up exhausted, and leaves with her. In "You're in Control", Boxman uses Venomous' bio-chip to activate his secret weapon, Boxman Jr., whom he subsequently unleashes on the Plaza. Season 2 In "Boxman Crashes", an unenthusiastic Venomous contacts the Congresswoman and, using his doomsday device, pressures the government into giving him a billion technoes. Afterwards, Venomous is seen being bored over what he's been forced to do as a supervillain. He finds a homeless Boxman and takes him in out of pity and when he causes damage and eventually destroys his house, he becomes angry and disappointed towards him. He's then surprised when he finds out that Boxman built a tricycle for Fink to use to attack the plaza and he says how he still remains partners with Boxman and is impressed by his mastering petty villainy. The two witness Fink cause chaos in the plaza parking lot and while she's defeated, he enjoyed every minute of it and ends up buying Boxmore back from the Board of Villains for Boxmore and now co-runs the company with him. In "All the Villainy", Venomous and Boxman attempt to try to make Darrell and Fink get along. At first, they fail until they decide to get them gifts, strictly used for attacking the Plaza. In the end, their attempts succeed and Darrell and Fink become friends, much to their delight. Season 3 Venomous appears at the end of "K.O. vs. Fink", where, after being attacked by K.O.'s love attack, Fink attempts to try to spend time with Venomous, until he refuses due to doing a lot of work, much to Fink's sadness. In "The K.O. Trap", Venomous is revealed to be the one who trapped K.O., Rad and Enid in the doorless rooms. He revealed that he did this in order to psychologically torment the heroes in order for them to push their minds to their breaking point, and then dissect them, much to the teams disgust. He then engages the team in a fight until he uses a trap door to launch them out of Boxmore. After this, the team promises to take Venomous more seriously. In "Big Reveal", Venomous appears when K.O., after finding out Laserblast is his father, is sent to stop him from making an illegal glorbs deal with Billiam Milliam. After K.O. breaks into Boxmore, he reveals to Venomous about how Laserblast is his dad. However, Venomous shockingly reveals that he himself is actually Laserblast and K.O.'s father, with Boxman nervously confirming it (questioning why he didn't wait until another season to reveal this). Later on, Carol breaks into Boxmore and, after learning Venomous's true identity, interrogates her ex-husband about his actions. Exposed, Venomous reveals that he had grown tired of having the same powers back when he was in P.O.I.N.T. and, during missions, used the donuts shop to experiment on ways to gain more powers until Greyman found out. He also revealed that, during the mission that made him go missing, he was actually trying to get rid of his experiments until one of them broke and exploded. He survived, but lost his powers in the process. He then hid in a nearby sewage pipe when Gar and Carol went to look for him, revealing that he never disappeared with the donuts shop when it was sucked into the black hole. He stated that he was originally going to come out of his hiding place, but, unable to stand the thought of Carol lying about his powers, chose to stay hidden, genuinely feeling that he couldn't serve the purpose of working with P.O.I.N.T., being Carol's husband and, most importantly, raising K.O.. After going into hiding, spent his time trying to gain his powers back with his experiments, resulting in his purple skin. He then chose to go into villainy after selling his products to other villains and, believed that he didn't need his powers to help him if he had his criminal empire. He then attempts to continue his glorb deal, but before he could, offers K.O. the chance to assist him in order to make up for lost time with him. K.O. admits that, while Venomous is the worst evil he knows, the latter is still his father, and accepts his offer so learn more from him, on the condition that he would only help on weekends, with Venomous happily accepting, alongside Carol. However, due to the day being Tuesday, they defeat Venomous and Boxman by sending them flying through the air. Venomous is last seen being told by Boxman that they should have drawn out the reveal before crashing into one of their buildings. With Venomous finally defeated for good, Plaza was safe and K.O. made sure it will be forever safe under his protection. Appearance Professor Venomous is a tall man with a slender body and light purple skin (his skin color was originally light peach before testing an experiment to get his powers back). He has black, slicked back spikey hair with thin eyebrows and dark purple eyelids. Venomous also has a pointed nose and has shaved facial hair along his chin and jaw lines of his face. His attire consists of a dark blue shirt covered by a white lab coat with white boots and black pants as well. Personality Venomous is a calm, focused and intelligent villain in stark contrast to his business partner, Boxman. He speaks in a tranquil and indifferent tone when interacting with other people and often displays an uncaring and apathetic mood when around people. He keeps up a cool exterior which secretly hides a sadistic tendencies to attack heroes whenever he sees or is in battle and will happily take part in any battle against heroes he encounters. He is also very cunning and manipulative, showcases the ability to imitate people like Boxman when he is around them, especially whenever he is displeased by what's going on around him, and has an incredibly authoritative and powerful nature, as well due to his ability to be assertive and have control over Fink as well. His relationship with Boxman is complicated as in his first major appearance, he showed up to his place to end his partnership with him, but after seeing Boxman fight K.O., Enid, and Rad, he found himself amazed at the capabilities of Boxman's robots and realized why he was busy and not meeting the expectations of his investors. He admires Boxman's dedication towards fighting heroes and sees that as his most positive trait so much so that he decided to continue his partnership with Boxmore and purchased more of his robots. In the episode "Villains' Night Out", Venomous brings Boxman along and his embarrassed at his presence for most of the night, but he escapes with him on his desk and finds himself impressed with Boxman even more after hearing him say that he will fight against the Plaza and its heroes no matter what, showcases complete passion and dedication into his fight with the heroes, and cares not for how the other villains view him. Venomous is impressed by this so much that he even gives Boxman a chip to make his weapons the deadliest in the world in exchange for its secrets, which Boxman reveals without question. While he enjoys being a villain, he's found himself bored of super villainy because he's been relegated to a bureaucratic role sending emails and stuck in meetings with the Board of Villains and only uses doomsday devices to threaten congress to bribe them into giving him more money without using it. This has made him appreciate petty villainy, especially the kind Boxman practices, and it reminds him of what made him enjoy being a villain in the first place. He loves getting his hands dirty and the experience of being beaten by a hero makes him very happy. Outside of villainy, he's a father to Fink and treats her like his child. Trivia *Venomous turned out to be the true main villain behind the entire events of the series. *The name "Venomous" means full of malice or spite. It is also the poison of several animals, such as snakes. *Venomous makes a cameo in the promotional commercial "Boxmore Infomercial". *Towards the end of the series, It is later revealed that Shadowy Figure is Professor Venomous's turbo form, who has the ability to take control of Venomous without him knowing. Similar to KO with their alter-ego Turbo K.O. that is the dark form of KO. *In "Boxman Crashes", Venomous has a licensee plate that spells out "snake bite" (SNKB1T3 specifically). *After his actions in "The K.O. Trap", Venomous arguably became the most darkest and most evil villain in the series, as well as the only villain K.O. truly hates. However, this changes in "Big Reveal" when he is revealed to be K.O.'s father, along with deciding to work with K.O. on-and-off during the weekends. *Venomous telling K.O. that he is his father is a reference to Darth Vader telling Luke Skywalker that he is his father from Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back as well as Emperor Zurg telling the same thing to Utility Belt Buzz from Toy Story 2. *Ian Jones-Quartey confirmed that he's bisexual. Navigation Category:OK K.O. Villains Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Supervillains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Honorable Category:Mastermind Category:Crime Lord Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Related to Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Tragic Category:Hero's Lover Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Parents Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Psychopath Category:Nemesis Category:Mutated Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Betrayed Category:On & Off Category:Evil from the Past Category:Lawful Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Remorseful Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brutes Category:The Heavy Category:In Love Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Protective